We Are In Serious Trouble!
by Ohhh My My Ambrose
Summary: Dolph,Jack,and Vickie are kidnapped,and tortured by two insane wrestling fans who think the trio's personalities really,and truly are the same as they are portrayed in the WWE.In reality,the three are nice,normal human beings.Can they escape?
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Nick Nemeth, aka Dolph Ziggler was ready to settle into his hotel room for the night when the phone began to ring. He answered and heard his friend Jake's voice. Jake Hager sounded like he was gasping for air, and in pain. "Nick. Please meet me behind the building asap, Ok?"

"What's wrong buddy?" Nick asked.

"Just meet me here. And you gotta come alone. Please Nick. Please." The line went dead.

Nemeth was sitting on the bed in his black boxers and black undershirt. He dressed in a black button down shirt, designer jeans, black socks and black loafers as quickly as he could. Wondering what was wrong, he left his room and made his way to the lobby via elevator. Once Nick was in the lobby, he exited the building, then he walked around to the back of the building.

It was very late, and no one seemed to be around. Just as Nemeth was beginning to believe that a prank had been played on him, a black van slowly pulled around the corner and approached. The driver's window was down. "Hi asshole." The driver said as he parked the car directly in front of wrestler Dolph Ziggler. "I have a few things that might interest you."

Nick told the man that he wasn't interested in drugs as the passenger got out of the van and headed to the rear doors.

"You dickhead." Said the driver. We aren't offering drugs, even though you are probably on roids."

"Fuck off." Nick said. "I don't have time for this." Actually, he was really starting to wonder and worry about Jake.

The driver jumped out of the van as his cohort charged around from behind the vehicle.

Nick instinctively crouched to a defensive position with the intention of drop kicking one, or both of the two assailants. However, the driver pulled a gun on him and held it to the back of his head.

"Let's go have a look see at what we have back there." Sneered the gunman. He and the other goon grabbed Nick's arms and pulled him to the van's back doors.

"They could be wrestlers." Thought Nemeth. "They are big enough, and strong enough, unfortunately."

When his two attackers opened the back doors, Nick Nemeth found himself looking at two of his good friends and coworkers. Jake, known in the wrestling world as Jack Swagger, and Vickie Guerrero were bound and gagged with duct tape. Swagger had a black eye and Vickie was crying. Nick was panicking inside.

"Welcome to the kidnap mobile Dolph." Said the man holding the gun. The other guy shoved him in. Before he could react, he was knocked unconscious from behind by something hard.

"Everyone all nice and comfy in here?" Asked one of the abductors. Swagger glared at him. "I will kill these piss ants." Jack was thinking.

The doors were slammed shut, and soon the van was moving. Vickie sobbed as she looked worriedly at an unconscious Nick. Nemeth was bleeding profusely at the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

I **have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The last thing that Jack remembered was getting a syringe shoved inside his arm. As his eyes adjusted to the dark of the room he was now chained up in, he noticed a bed and some chairs. "What is going on?" He thought. "Why was I grabbed like this?"

Swagger heard someone outside the door begging to be left alone. It was Vickie. "Leave her alone!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the two kidnappers turned on the light while dragging his manager into the room and throwing her on the bed. "Noooo!" She yelled. One of the men was attempting to cuff her hands to the headboard, while the other was trying to hold her legs down. Vickie kicked and slapped at the men until one of them punched her right out of consciousness. "You sons of bitches!" Hollered Swagger while the goons laughed.

Jack watched helplessly as they cuffed Vickie's hands to the headboard, and legs to the footboard. As they yanked her legs open, he struggled with his chains, but they wouldn't budge. Both of his arms were securely attached to the wall. Swagger felt like a useless waste of space. "Sweet Jesus." He thought in horror as he watched one of his captors take off the belt that he was wearing. It seemed as though they were planning on raping Vickie in front of him. He couldn't do a damn thing about it while chained to the wall. This frustrated and angered him severely. "Don't! Leave her be!"

One of the criminals walked over to Jack and grabbed his chin, pressing fingers into the captive's cheeks. "Why shouldn't we?" The man hissed. "She deserves it after everything she's done."

"What could she have done to either of you?"

"It's what she's done to others. It's what you have done to others. It's what Dolph has done to others. The three of you must be stopped. And, you all must be taught a lesson."

Jack was confused. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Swagger was slapped in the face. "Don't play dumb with us asshole. That won't work."

"Where's Nick? What have you done with him?"

The two kidnappers looked at one another. "We don't know any Nick." Said the one about to assault Vickie.

"Dolph." Jack answered through gritted teeth.

"The men looked at each other confused. "I don't get why you call him Nick." Said one of the men.

"That's his real name!"

"You nasty ass people never stop do you? Quit trying to confuse us, it won't work. We know your devious little tricks."

Swagger stared at the men with wide eyes and open mouth. He wondered idly if he was dreaming. Maybe he had entered The Twilight Zone. "It's acting! It's not real life!"

Goon one said to goon two, "Of course he'd say that. These slime balls would lie, cheat, and steal to save their unworthy asses."

"Oh my God!" Thought Jack Swagger. "We are in serious trouble!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of any WWE characters.**

"Please listen." Begged Jack. " I promise you. We aren't bad people. I swear it. We follow a script." Swagger could see that his captors weren't buying it. He tried a new tactic. "Look. I'll prove it to you that we aren't evil assholes. Let us go and we won't tell anyone."

The kidnappers snickered.

J.S was desperate. "At least let Vickie go. Please."

"I've had just about enough of this" complained the abductor with short brown hair. He pulled a black scarf out of a drawer by the bed, and stalked over to the blonde wrestler. Jack clamped his mouth closed, and moved his head back and forth as the man tried to gag him. "Open your mouth!" Brown hair growled. "Or I'll take my anger out on Vickie."

After hearing those words, Swagger opened his mouth and allowed the scarf to be shoved far into it. The wrestler grunted as it was tightened at the back of his head.

"Go and get the other douche bag." Brown hair said to the kidnapper with curly, dark blonde hair.

A few minutes later, Dolph was shoved into the room. He was cuffed with those manacles that the police use to transport dangerous criminals. Since his wrists were attached to a chain that was fastened to his ankles, he fell to the floor in a heap. Ziggler had duct tape covering his mouth. He lifted his head and shook it, as if to clear the cobwebs. When he noticed the unconscious Vickie spread eagled on the bed, he began to struggle fiercely. Curly hair kicked him in the stomach.

Brown looked from one captive to the other. "Here's the deal boys. Either we rape that bitch over there, or you two take her. Together."

Jack groaned into his gag, and Dolph closed his eyes. They wouldn't have any problem getting it on with the hot cougar. However, they respected Vickie too much to be a part of her humiliation and degradation. In addition, neither wrestler wanted to be a part of a three way with the other.

Vickie moaned as she came to. The tormentors were ready to pounce.

"Make your decision douche bags, or we'll make it for you. Tick tock."

Dolph nodded his head. Jack said a muffled, "Ok. I'll do it." behind his gag.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. **

Vickie was sitting up on the bed, cuffed to the headboard, with her hands behind her back. Jack was back where he had started, arms chained to the wall. Dolph was bound with thick rope to one of the chairs, hands tied behind his back. None of them were gagged.

The three friends would not look at one another, and hadn't for quite some time. Each of them was lost in thought about what they had participated in over an hour ago.

Vickie felt like The Whore of Babylon. She was ashamed at how her body had responded to Nick and Jake as they were forced to rape her. The two young men had made her body shudder with ecstasy. How pathetic could she be? Her poor coworkers were being held prisoner and forced at gunpoint to have sex with her. "What a great way to show your good friends respect, you slut." Thought V.G. to herself. "Have an explosive orgasm. They probably wanted to vomit the entire time." Vickie felt even worse as she remembered how the kidnappers had watched the scene. They were licking their lips and jacking off. It was disgusting. But, just as she began to get nauseated, she remembered what happened to her pals after her humiliating ordeal. "I really am scum. Feeling sorry for myself after seeing what Jake and Nicky were put through." Thought Vickie.

The kidnappers had threatened to cut off each of their male captive's cock and balls if they refused to comply with the instructions they were given. Guns were held on them as they "performed" for their captors. The goons had told them that they were going to truly understand humility. The two macho wrestlers were made to kiss one another on the lips while feeling each other up. Vickie saw how repulsed and degraded the two were. When Jake was told to fuck Nick in the ass, she could stand it no longer. "No! Leave them alone! Let Jake do it to me!" She truly did not want Nick or Jake, two straight men, to be forced to have sex with one another.

"You old friggin' whore." The brown haired criminal had said. He'd laughed at her along with his partner in crime. "Are you really that desperate? "

Vickie had been so confused when the curly haired one asked, "Who in the hell is Jake?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Swagger was the first to speak. His voice broke as he talked. "Vickie, I'm so sorry. Dolph. I'm sorry man. Can the two of you ever forgive me?"

"Oh my God honey. There's nothing to forgive." Said Vickie. "You had no choice in the matter."

"We should have done something. Said Dolph, his eyes wet with tears.

"Agreed." Jack affirmed. "We should have.

"Look at me. Both of you." The men looked sheepishly at their manager.

"What could you have done? Gotten shot? Had your junk sliced off? There was nothing, I repeat, nothing either of you could have done that would have helped."

"We have to get out of here before it's too late." Jack explained to the other two prisoners. "These people are nutcases. They want to punish us for how we act on television. I tried to tell them that it's all an act, but they wouldn't listen."

"That's why they took us?" Nick asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid it is. Not only are they crazy, but they are ignorant as well. A dangerous combination."

Dolph struggled against the ropes that bound him. "Try and get loose." He told the others.

The three captives tried everything they could to get out of their bonds, but nothing seemed to work. All that the struggling accomplished for Vickie and Jake was bloody wrists. Nick found himself knocked over on the floor along with the chair. His wrists were bloodied as well.

At that moment, the kidnappers entered the room again. "Uh oh" said Brown hair, laughing." Little Dolph has tried to get loose."

The curly blonde up righted Nick and his chair, then slapped the young wrestler hard in the face.

"Don't you touch him!" yelled Vickie at the same time Jake shouted, "Stop!"

Brown cocked a gun and held it to Nick's left temple. "I have instructions for you Mr. All American, and your ridiculous manager. Defy me once, and you'll never see pretty boy alive again."

Dolph winced as the gun was pressed harder into his temple.

"Try anything while you are untied, and he's dead!"

The curly haired goon undid Swagger's chains. Jack rubbed his wrists but stayed seated. Nick's life was at stake.

Vickie was then uncuffed. She too rubbed her wrists and made no sudden moves.

Brown hair ordered the two of them to strip down to their underclothes. They did as they were told.

Vickie now stood near the bed in a lacy black bra and matching panties. She cringed as her abductors looked her up and down. Jake stood near the wall in a grey undershirt and blue/gray plaid boxers.

The dark blonde grabbed Vickie and held a knife to her throat. Brown growled at Jack to stay where he was, then he untied Dolph. As he did so, he whispered in Nemeth's ear, "Stand over by Swagger and strip down. If you try anything, Vickie's throat gets slit wide open."

When Dolph was loose, he obediently waked over to Jack and stripped to his underclothes.

Vickie was shoved hard towards Jack who caught her before she fell. She wrapped her arms around both wrestlers, and they reciprocated the embrace.

"Awwww. This is just so sweet." Said Brown sarcastically. "Knock it off and stand side by side."

The unfortunate trio did as they were told. The curly haired abductor stepped outside the door while the other man kept a gun aimed right at Vickie. When Curly stepped back in, he had a hose, and was explosively spraying cold water at the three kidnapees.

Nick, Jake, and V.G. were knocked off of their feet by the spray. They fell on top of each other and rolled around trying to get their bearings. Nick was swearing. Vickie was squealing. And, Jake was shouting for the bastards to turn off the water.

When their tormentors finally did turn the water off, the trio was soaked from head to tow. All three were shivering, and glaring at the men who'd hosed them.

"Get up. Start walking." One of the men said. Both were holding guns now.

The prisoners started towards the door. "Where are you taking us?" Asked Nick.

Brown shoved Nick hard. "Just get moving."

They were herded to a kitchen area that looked like it was part of some kind of restaurant. "Where in the hell are we? Thought Jake.

The goons stopped their captives in front of a walk in freezer. Dolph was ordered to attach a special chain with manacles to each of their ankles. Both Dolph and Jack wanted to pounce on the assholes that were holding them prisoner, but they couldn't risk their friends getting shot.

Once Vickie, Jack, and Dolph were chained together, Curly opened the freezer. "Your accommodations for the night."

"You can't be serious." Said Dolph. "We aren't going in there."

"Oh yes you are." Said brown hair. With that, the captives were shoved into the large freezer, where they fell hard onto the super cold floor.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Cried Vickie.

"Because you assholes deserve it."

"No we don't" Screamed Jack. "Helpppppppp! Somebody help us!"

The door to the freezer was slammed shut, and they could hear it being latched from the outside.

"Oh my God." Vickie moaned. We're going to be dead by morning."

Nick, Jake, and Vickie huddled together and held each other. All three of them were crying, but the tears were freezing on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The three kidnap victims were mercifully released from the freezer in fifteen minutes. However, these were the longest fifteen minutes of their lives. All three had truly believed they were going to freeze to death. When their captors had opened the door, Vickie, Jake, and Nick were holding hands and praying to be accepted into Heaven.

The captives were in no condition to resist or fight. They just went where they were told, shivering. Nick could swear he heard his teeth chattering. It was hard to walk with their ankles chained together, and being so cold, so they stumbled several times.

Eventually, the manager and her wrestlers were shoved back into the makeshift bedroom. The door was locked behind them.

"B.. b.. b ..blanket" Jack pointed towards the bed, shaking violently.

The three of them hopped over to the bed, crawled in, and nestled under the covers. It was a difficult endeavor with their ankles being chained, but they succeeded just the same. They snuggled together and rubbed one another's arms to get warm. It seemed to take forever for any of them to stop shaking.

"I'm not complaining by any means." Said Vickie. "But, why'd they let us out? Maybe they don't intend to kill us."

"I hope to God you are right." Added Nick.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Asked Vickie.

"At this point, I have no idea." Answered Jack. "Your thoughts Nick?

"Nada, sorry."

Just then, the goons entered the room. Vickie took Jack and Nick's hands under the blanket.

"We were going to let you die, but decided we wanted to play with you a bit more." Sneered Brown.

"Play with us?" Questioned Nick. "We aren't your toys!"

"Oh but you are. We will have so much fun."

"Just leave us alone!" Vickie sobbed. Jake wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"There's no fun in leaving you alone." Curly said. "No fun at all."

The two men each raised what looked like a dart gun, and shot Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler in their necks. Vicki was chloroformed while her friends slowly blacked out from the tranquilizer darts.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Vickie awoke to see that Nick was standing tied to a peg on a pole, face forward, with his bare back exposed. Jake lay bound to a table, face up. Both men were blindfolded with a black cloth of some kind. Both were gagged with navy blue bandannas. They were awake and struggling. Swagger was yelling a muffled, "Fuck You!" beneath his bandanna. They were all in a different room than before.

Vickie herself was bound to a chair, gagged, and, obviously, not blindfolded. Her tormentors saw where her attention was focused and laughed heartily. Brown said with glee, "You are going to watch your boys get tortured, bitchy pie."

Vickie wasn't going to give these hideous men the satisfaction. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. A few seconds after she'd shut them, she heard the most horrific, albeit muffled, bloodcurdling scream. Brown whispered in her ear. "We just cut off Jackie boy's pinky. We will let him bleed out too, if you don't open those eyes."

V.G. opened her eyes to a frightening scene. Curly goon was holding Jacks removed finger. Blood was everywhere. Swagger was still screaming behind his gag, and Brown was holding a large lighter of some kind. They had removed Nemeth's blindfold, but not Hager's.

Nick screamed Jake's name behind his own bandanna as his best friend's pinky stub was cauterized. This cauterization brought about more screaming from Jake also.

Vickie cried softly as she prayed that The All American would just pass out. She wanted him to be spared any more pain.

"Mpou mphuckers!" Nick yelled under his gag. "Mphill you!"

Curly hair walked over to the grill near the wall. He picked up the branding iron that rested there, and then approached Vickie. The man then held the iron up so that she could see the word that would be burned into the skin. It said, "Asshole." He turned towards Dolph Ziggler then, and shoved the brand as hard as he could onto the young wrestlers back. Ziggler whimpered and moaned. Brown replaced the blindfold. "We don't want you to see what else is coming your way."

Vickie wanted to stop the horror show that was unfolding in front of her, but was helpless to do so. "Nooo!" She yelled behind her own gag as the branding iron was held over Jake.

The blindfolded Jake had no idea what was about to happen to him. However, he knew from Nick and Vickie's muffled screaming that it wasn't going to be good. When he felt a branding iron on his left arm, he grunted in pain.

The torturers were not done with their victims by any means. Curly lit a cigarette, and burned Jake's stomach continuously. By the fifth burn, Hager was pleading and whimpering to be left alone. Nick, upon hearing Swagger's cries, thrashed, desperately trying to get himself loose. He wanted more than anything to help his friend. Nemeth sobbed in frustration. His bonds were just way too tight.

Jack was in so much pain from losing his finger, and being burned, that he was hyperventilating. He was also weak from the loss of blood. Vickie looked at Hager and started to panic. He had become so pale. He needed to be taken to a hospital!

Brown yanked the blindfold off of Swagger and said, "Time for you to be entertained at little Dolph's expense. Look over at him, or we cut out his tongue." Swagger obeyed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he worried what would be done to his buddy.

Curly grabbed a bullwhip that was hanging on the wall. He swung it and it cracked against the floor. All three prisoners winced at the sound.

Curly was determined to make Nick scream, cry, and beg. He whipped the poor wrestler until he accomplished his goal. Through all of the scourging, Vickie and Jake were screaming for Curly to stop.

Unfortunately, he showed no mercy.

After about fifteen lashes, Brown said, "That's enough. We don't want to kill him before we've done everything we want to do."

Dolph was barely standing. All that kept him upright was the peg where his hands were bound. He was crying, whimpering, and shaking. His back was a bloody, slashed mess.

Jack and Vickie were sobbing uncontrollably.

"Before they've done everything they want to?" Thought Vickie" What more could they do to us?" But then again, maybe she didn't really want to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Vickie stared at her "boys" in horror. She had to do something. The assholes had left them all in the "suffering room", bound and gagged, exactly as they were during the torture session. Since Vickie was the only one of the three that was not blindfolded, she looked desperately at the walls where her kidnappers were grabbing their "tools". There was a large knife hanging on a peg. V.G. leaned forward so that her bound ankles were on the floor. With the chair fastened to her back, she hopped toward the wall. "Please lord let me get this done before they come back!" She thought to herself.

It seemed like ages before she finally made it to the wall. It was difficult to hop over there tied to a chair. Vickie carefully rubbed the bandanna that was in her mouth up against the blade of the knife. She was nicked once or twice on the cheek, but nothing serious. When the gag was at last loose, she gasped with relief, then leaned far enough near the wall to grab the handle between her teeth. She hopped over towards Jake (he was closest), leaned over, and placed the knife that was in her mouth on the table next to the wrestler's remaining good hand. "Honey." She said to the broken man. "I'm going to remove your blinder with my teeth. We have to hurry. Grab the knife just below your hand, and slice my ropes."

Vickie pulled Swagger's blindfold off with her teeth, and then hopped around so that he could untie her. He sliced away at her bindings until his manager was finally free. V.G. took the knife from Jake and cut him loose. She then raced over to Nick and cut the ropes that bound his wrists to the peg. He slid to the floor.

Jack used every ounce of strength that he had left to pull himself off of the table and help Dolph to a sitting position on the floor. Vickie aided him with this task. All three heard voices and footsteps in the distance. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Fretted Vickie. She handed Jake the knife, then grabbed a chainsaw off of the wall. "C'mon Jake."

Vickie positioned herself on one side of the door, keeping her back against the wall. Jake did the same on the other side. They could hear the evil men talking as they approached. Curly's voice, "Too bad we have to kill them now. They were so much fun to torture." Brown's voice, "I'm thinking we should bury them alive, put a hidden camera in with them, and watch them suffocate. That way, we will have some last minute entertainment." Both men laughed.

As the abductor's entered the room, Vickie swung the chainsaw around, and she pulled the switch. It hit Brown on the neck. V.G. made sure that the apparatus sliced his head completely off of his body. In the meantime, Jake stabbed a surprised and shocked Curly in the heart. Swagger kept pulling the knife out and stabbing him over and over again. Blood and gore was all over the place.

"Stop sweetie. He's dead. We need to get you boys to a hospital." Said V.G . She then kicked Brown's severed head across the floor.

Jake and his manager sat next to Dolph, who was on the floor trembling. The pals hugged one another and cried tears of relief. Swagger said, "I think I've had enough of playing a heel." Nick answered, "Me too." Vickie added," Ditto. It's no fun anymore, and obviously dangerous."

Everyone touched foreheads and hugged again. "How are we going to wrestle with the word asshole burned into areas that the audience can clearly see?" asked Nick. Vickie answered, "We'll worry about that after we get you and Jakey to the hospital."

"Before we go, I want to check something." Jake walked over to the dead Curly. He reached into the man's pocket and pulled out his severed pinkie. "I knew he'd have it. The bastard." Swagger was going to see if he could get his finger sewed back on. He hoped that it wasn't too late.

Jack Swagger (finger in hand), Dolph Ziggler, and Vickie Guerrero supported each other, arm and arm, as they headed for the door. Looking like refugees from a horror film, they made their way out of the building.

**I hope that you've enjoyed this story.**


End file.
